


Waiting For The Right Time

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Reincarnation, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: He had lived a thousand lives waiting for the right time, the moment where all the puzzle pieces fit perfectly together.It was rather impressive how in every reincarnation he loved her and only her, but the timing was never quite right.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 10





	Waiting For The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2015, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Back in the day apparently I wrote in 3 separate songs (just a few sentences) into this fic as a game, to see if people would notice and guess the songs. So if you notice it that's great lol

He had lived a thousand lives waiting for the right time, the moment where all the puzzle pieces fit perfectly together.

It was rather impressive how in every reincarnation he loved her and only her, but the timing was never _quite_ right. She was too young or too old, or her sexual orientation didn’t quite help the situation. There was that one time she was born a man, and he was surprisingly ok with it, but _her_ reincarnation wasn’t gay, so that didn’t work either.

He wasn’t sure when or how this had all begun; he had been through so many lives, so many deaths, that the memories all meshed together. _He was always there to help her but she always belonged to someone else_ , which broke his heart time and time again.

Watching her fall for someone else wasn’t the worst, no, it was having to watch her die. No matter how many times he had been through the pain of losing her, it still hurt as if someone had ripped his heart out. But the truly hard part was trying to live without her, as if he were an empty carcass without a soul.

One thing he knew for sure, when the time finally came he’d do all he could to make her fall in love with him as hard as he loved her.

* * *

“Mother, are you sure moving to this small town was the smartest choice?” Klaus questioned derisively.

“Be quiet Niklaus, it’s a new school not the army.” Esther replied tired of her son’s protests.

“Yes, but-”

“No buts just go. I don’t want you to be late on your first day of school.”

Taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t lose his temper, he mumbled a goodbye and wandered off to school.

He loved learning, it fascinated him, however he detested school more than anything. Nothing good ever came from it; his love wasn’t there by his side, it was boring, the kids were loud and obnoxious, and he already knew everything the teachers had to teach.

It was the first class and he was the first in, his mom just had to rush him for no reason. Sitting on the last table by the window he grabbed his sketchbook and iPod.

In all the lives he had lived and met her, she always looked different one way or another, but her _eyes_ , they were unchangeable. Always blue, all the same little details, the same bright light shining through them. Maybe they truly were the window to one’s soul, because just one look into her eyes and he knew it was her. So that’s what he was drawing, _again,_ her eyes; it was the only thing he had of her, the closest he could be to her.

Suddenly he felt someone hanging over him, checking out his sketches without permission, which was sort of rude. Have these people not heard of privacy? Taking off his right earphone he turned around to tell the person to, well, bugger off. As soon as their eyes met the pencil fell from his hand, hitting the floor. Tears threatened to spill, much like in his other reincarnations, but this time he held them in. The blonde girl pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and he could swear it was the most graceful and sensual movement he had ever witnessed.

Bending over she picked up his pencil and smiled returning it to him, “Sorry, you’re a new face so I got curious. Then I got slightly captivated by your drawings and couldn’t look away.”

Klaus was speechless, like he literally couldn’t articulate a phrase to save his life. She was absolutely stunning and he wasn’t prepared for this. They were the same age and he was not ready for this, at all. He was deliriously happy and frighteningly fearful at the same time; his heart felt like it was exploding, butterflies in his stomach and all of that teenager love crap he had seen a thousand times but never quite experienced. So he stared at her, without uttering a single word.

Caroline wasn’t sure if he was trying to scare her away or what, but he was obviously failing. She thought he was amusing, intriguing, and also super cute. Also, his eyes, there was something so familiar…so mesmerizing. After a while she decided to break the silence by introducing herself, “I’m Caroline and you are?”

So this was happening, she was real, _Caroline_. Even her name felt like fresh water, on his tongue, after a drought. Psyching himself into it he managed to say only one word, his name, “Klaus.”

“Nice to meet you Klaus, I feel like we’ll be good friends.” as she got ready to ask more questions, other students began to enter the classroom, her friends in the midst. Starting to walk away to meet them she declared, “Sorry Klaus, we’ll talk more later.”

Afterwards Klaus’ brain overheated and he couldn’t think about anything but her, unable to pay attention to his surroundings and class. He was a mess and he didn’t know what to do about it.

He loved her…now what?

* * *

The school day was over and he hadn’t made any progress with her, all of his confidence was down the gutter. The timing was finally right but he was unable to woo her properly. All he wanted to do was hold her close and never let go.

Caroline got in her car and noticed Klaus was walking home which gave her a magnificent idea.

Rolling down her window, “Hey, do you need a ride?”

Klaus was beyond staggered, mouth open wide and all that, still he could not fail, not again. Mustering all his courage he replied, “Sure, if you’re the one offering I won’t refuse.”

Giggling Caroline was pleasantly surprised, it seemed as if he was flirting with her and that felt incredibly good, “Well then hop in, I’ll drive you home.”

Going around the car he entered the passenger’s seat next to her, “Thank you Caroline.”

“It’s fine, I enjoy the company and this will give me more time to get some dirt on you.” she said playfully.

“Who says I have any dirt? I am downright angelic.” Klaus joked.

“Right.” Caroline laughed, “So…do you have a girlfriend?”

Klaus almost choked, “Uh…no. Not really. Do you?”

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend.” she retorted grinning, “I don’t have a boyfriend either.”

“Good.” it slipped from his mouth before he could stop it, his brain obviously had something against him.

Caroline knew he was embarrassed so she didn’t harp on what he had said, although she was happy. Still she couldn’t help but ask, “Are you in love?”

Klaus’ face broke into a radiant smile, “ _Yes_ , _she’s the girl with the broken smile. Her soul can never grow old, it’s evergreen. Her smile is forever in my mind and memory.”_

“Wow you must really love her…” Caroline’s voice came in a heartbreaking whisper, she thought he liked her but here he is confessing his love for someone else. As always she’s the second choice.

Klaus couldn’t stop his feelings from overflowing and they all came tumbling out of him, “Caroline I know this might sound strange…since we just met. But I love you **.** I’ll be loving you till we’re seventy.”

Caroline was a bit confused by his confession; he truly seemed to feel that way about her. However, they just met today…this was a bit too much.

“You love me? I’m the one with the broken smile? Are you confusing me with someone else?”

“I just feel like I’ve known you since forever, as if you’re a part of my…soul.” Klaus explained, realizing he sounded completely mad he added, “Never mind, please forget about this conversation. You can drop me here. Thanks.”

Opening the door he jumped out of the car before Caroline could fully stop it, walking the rest of the way.

“What just happened?” baffled, Caroline asked herself. He was _weird_ , but the problem was that she sort of liked him. This was moving way too fast.

* * *

The next few days Klaus avoided Caroline at all costs, he wasn’t ready to have his heart broken, after all he had confessed and she hadn’t given him an answer yet. It sucked!

Today he decided to skip class and stay home.

His love for her had spun through generations and centuries more and it seemed like it was going to end just like this. He was just so _tired_ ; he loved her more than anything so he’d try one last time and then he’d give up.

Making his way to the school he waited until it was over, until she came out.

Caroline walked to her car only to see him waiting, sighing she asked “What? Are you done ignoring me?”

“I wasn’t ignoring you…” he answered, feeling like the smallest man alive.

“Sure! Can you move? I want to get into my car!” Caroline scolded. She had tried speaking to him after that whole debacle but he kept running away and she did not like being treated like that. She deserved better.

“Caroline, please…just listen.” Klaus implored.

“Fine…you have one minute.”

“I’m sorry for ignoring you. I was scared of what your answer might be. Also, I’m weird in more ways than you might think. I loved you before we even met and now, _I fall in love with you every single day._ Your smile, the way you talk, how truly intelligent you are and hardworking, anything and everything you do. _I know all of the things that make you who you are_. I just love you.”

Caroline fought back tears; no one had ever said such beautiful words to her before. No one had ever felt so strongly about her. She was still mad he had avoided her for so long but _in the end it didn’t even matter_. “And?” she questioned waiting for the rest.

“And what?” Klaus was puzzled, he just spilled his heart out and that’s what she says?

Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hand, “Klaus would you go out with me?”

“Yes, I’d be the happiest man in the world if you were to become my wif-” coughing to cover what he was about to say he continued, “my girlfriend.”

“ _Good_.” she declared attacking his lips.

The timing was right and he managed to get the love of his life, now it was up to him to always keep her pleased and by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
